As interaction between users and computer devices continues to develop, new ways of facilitating user input have been developed. In recent years touch sensitive displays have become increasing popular. A touch sensitive display is able to detect the presence and movement of a finger or stylus on a surface of the display and it is thus possible for a user to interact with a graphical user interface by a series of hand gestures.